


命运枷锁/the shackles of fate

by fragrans1984



Category: BG - Fandom, Furry (Fandom), Original Work, R18 - Fandom, boys & girls, fantasy style
Genre: Chinese Only, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 今晚你将成为新娘，但你的丈夫似乎有些不同寻常。You will be a bride tonight, but your husband seems to be somewhat unusual.*被deadline压迫时制造的小短篇*furry+BG+R18*灵感来源《熊巫女》/くまみこ 中熊出村的传说*不过本文和《熊巫女》并没有什么关系*已完结*I write down it when I was upset by other work*furry+BG+R18, the story about a bear(M) & a women*this story is inspire by the Kuma Miko: Girl meets Bear （the part of legend in Girl meets Bear）*However, this novel has nothing to do with the characters of the girl meets bear.(all the characters in this story is original characters.)*This work has already finished.Thanks for reading!





	命运枷锁/the shackles of fate

命运枷锁

  

上好绸缎制成的白无垢如丝般顺滑，安静地贴服在你的肌肤上，一如此时沉默端坐在摇摇晃晃轿子里的你。

 

轿子摇摆了一下，你听到窗外传来一声出力后的长叹，紧接着轿子一顿，在平地上停了下来。

 

目的地到了。伴随着“吱呀”一声，你突然从脱离了轿中的一片昏暗，眼前一亮。

 

提着灯笼的妇人朝你伸出手，扶你走出来。

 

轿子停在高大的山洞入口前，今夜星空璀璨，洞前的草丛中萤火虫纷飞，而漆黑的洞穴中有一对萤火虫由远及近——

 

那对萤火虫在洞门前停了下来，它的全貌展露在你的眼前。

 

那是一只巨大的棕熊，像人一样用后脚站立着，那对萤火虫正是他的眼睛。而这只棕熊身上竟然也像新郎般披了件黑色的羽织，合着他的圆脸大耳朵，不显得凶恶倒是有几分滑稽起来。

 

若是往日里看马戏看到这一幕，你定然会笑出声并拍手叫好，但此时此刻你除了茫然便只有背后发寒。

 

妇人把灯笼递给你，朝你做了个手势，抬轿子的男丁和护送你上山的队伍都跪了下来。你的脚有千斤重，但还是提起衣摆朝那个洞口，那个向你伸出爪子的熊走过去。

 

你是这场婚礼的主角。是村民献给山神的祭品，而收到祭品的山神则会保护山下村民不再受妖怪骚扰，安居乐业。

 

你的手被棕熊毛茸茸的爪子一把握住，他带着你开始往洞穴内走，你心里虽然早有准备，但却还是一惊，下意识地回头又看了一眼。

 

星夜之下，跪伏在地的村民们脸上全都是如释重负的狂喜。没有一个人为被异类带走的你露出担忧的神色。

 

你的眼睛被这幅景象刺痛，但自小好强的性格使你不愿意流出泪来，你朝众人抛下一个讽刺的笑，毅然地回头直视前方。

 

是啊，父母双亡的孤女，恰好是祭品最好的选择——不必担心会有来自她家庭的阻挠和哀求，至于当事人的意愿么，在“大局”面前不足为提。

 

大熊的脚步并不快，你举起的灯笼可以映照出洞窟的景象，路旁有许多狐狸和狸猫候着，他们的眼睛如同暗夜墓地里的鬼火，直勾勾地盯着你们。你见此不由得手一抖，却被对方紧紧握住了。在经历了漫长且曲折回旋的隧道后，一拐弯你们在一处开阔的空地停了下来。你忽然眼前一亮，惊奇地发现空地的四角摆了许多大陶罐子，里面盛着油脂和灯芯，均被点亮了，将室内染上一片温暖的橘黄。而空地中间赫然是一块长石，上面铺着一张虎皮。

 

这就是祭坛了。你虽然一直劝慰自己要镇定，但临到这节骨眼，还是忍不住手一抖，踉跄一步。

 

山神的祭品……虽然名为新娘，但结局究竟是什么？你想到以前上山采草药时看到的被猛虎吃剩的人腿骨，又想到外出回来的情郎给你讲过的“河伯的新娘”的故事，不由得一阵冷汗直冒。

 

你忍不住抬头去偷窥对方的神色，恰好那棕熊也低头看向你，他实在是太高了，比起一般的男丁还高两个头，注视你的眸子闪闪发亮。

 

“你吃过东西吗？”他突然问你。这句话一瞬间让你摸不着头脑，嗫嚅道：“从早餐到现在没有……”

 

“唔，正好我也没有。”棕熊一面说着，一面在长石前坐下，并朝你招手。你犹豫了一下，把灯笼放在旁边，走过去和他并排跽坐。

 

棕熊拍了拍石案，空地旁边的岔道忽然鱼贯而出许多狐狸和浣熊，也如同棕熊一般直立行走，手里捧着许多饭盒。你惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，那些狐狸们把饭盘一个个在你们面前摆好，你看着盒子里那些熟悉的饭团和肉脯恍然大悟——这是护送你上山的队伍携带的进献给山神的食物。

 

狐狸们在摆放好餐具后跪地行礼，倒退着又离开了，棕熊伸手抓过一个柏饼，又递给你一个。你下意识地接过，看着棕熊大嚼起来，你却忽然闻到了一股玫瑰的甜香。

 

你瞪大眼睛，颤抖着手去掰开柏饼，果然在饭团中间看到了熟悉的玫瑰馅。

 

你的冷静在这一刻被彻底打破，整个人无法自控地颤抖起来，眼前涌起泪水。

 

那是你情郎家的特产，方圆几十里只有他的母亲和姐妹会在柏饼里放玫瑰馅。

 

你还帮着他的姐妹们在春日采过山上的野玫瑰……你也曾给帮着父亲舂米的他偷偷送去新摘又放在井里湃过的果子解渴……

 

你从五年前和他确定彼此心意起，就一直为成为他的新娘做准备。

 

他说他会做一个顶天立地，为你遮风避雨的丈夫，而你则一直期盼穿上白无垢抵达他家的那天。

 

但是两小无猜的许诺在村长和全村的决定面前不值一提。你如今终于穿上了白无垢，但身边并坐的丈夫却并不是他。

 

甚至你今后的丈夫和主人，连个人都不是。

 

你一闭眼把泪水憋了回去，直勾勾地盯着正在举杯小酌的棕熊，心里熊熊燃起滔天的恨意。

 

你又想到了把你送给棕熊时村民脸上的狂喜。

 

用一人坠入地狱来换取千人的高枕无忧，呵，他们想得倒是挺美。既然你已经不能脱身，甚至连是否能活过今晚都是未知数，那么——

 

干脆大家一起下地狱吧！

 

你盯着棕熊敞开的衣摆，一个怨毒的念头钻了出来。

 

昨夜过后你已经不是处子。男人和女人有什么不同你清楚得很，虽然对方是熊不是人，但只要是个公的，想必也没太大差别。无论他吃饱后是选择杀了你还是……

 

你都会主动跪下来讨好他。

 

你身上没有任何武器——村民们怕你自杀不从，早就把你搜得干净。

 

但是你还有一口好牙。

 

你要把这该死的山神的那话儿给咬下来！他一定会暴怒地杀死你，然后会追责选中你的村民们，最后或许这该死的熊杀了村民，又或者被村民所杀，又或是两败俱伤……

 

他们想要通过献祭你换来天堂的和平，但你决定让大家一起下地狱。

 

你嘴角逸出一丝恶毒的笑意。

 

这时候棕熊却突然回过头看着你：“你怎么不吃？不是肚子饿了吗？”

 

你的遐思突然被打断，怔在当场一时间不知如何作答，棕熊却朝各色食盒比了个手势：“不要害怕，你要是不喜欢柏饼的话，就选你自己喜欢的吃吧。”

 

食物的香气朝你扑面而来，你饿了大半日也有馋虫冒了出来，终于忍不住动手自行取用食物。

 

你小口啜饮甜浆，忽然感觉到一道视线正盯着你。你斜眼看去，发现棕熊早已经吃饱了，取过柏叶擦嘴。他见你的视线看过来，咧嘴笑道：“你继续吃，不然饿着肚子可没法办事。”

 

办事？办什么事？你茫然又瞬间反应过来——不，新婚当晚还能办什么事？

 

你看着棕熊高大的身躯，他的哪怕只是端坐着，都足以遮蔽你前方的一切光线。你看着他粗壮的手臂，和几乎有你脸那么大的熊掌，不由得苦笑起来——即便你成功了，下一秒你的脑子就会被这如同石臼一样的拳头打碎吧。

 

熊递给你一个杯子，你低眉顺眼地取过酒樽，替他斟满了酒。你刻意露出的模范微笑似乎取悦了他，他低头笑着看你：“你叫什么名字？”

 

名字对于祭品重要吗？你忍不住摇头，你多么希望此时此刻共饮喜悦之酒的人是你的情郎。

 

棕熊却误解了你的意思，诧异地抬起你的脸：“你长到这么大没有名字吗？”

 

“百合……”你轻声地吐出这个词。

 

他毛绒绒的指尖在你的下巴摩挲，“……你很漂亮，就像你的名字一样。”他站了起来，牵着你朝后方走去。

 

你心思稍定，看来这山神并不打算吃了你，既然他有这层意思，那便好办了。

 

你们空地后方又分出数个岔道，你们走进了其中一条——铺设得就像住家的寝室，只不过铺在地上的不是榻榻米和席子，而是条石上垒着一摞又一摞的皮毛和稻草。棕熊在床铺上坐定，朝你招招手。你掐了一把自己的手心，朝他强笑着走过去：“让我来服侍您吧。”

 

你伸手要替他把羽织的系带解开，而他也伸出了爪子，取下你的绵帽子，又伸手要去扯你的腰带。你后退了一小步，却被他的爪子牢牢固定住了腰：“别乱动。”你不由得悚然，但他却只是低头专心和腰带的结战斗。

 

你看着他短短的手指不得其法，满面焦急，不由得轻笑一声，心道山神也不过是个急色的男人罢了。你按住他的手，柔声道：“让我自己来吧。”说着便当着他的面解开了自己的腰带，把打卦和振袖一件一件当着他的面脱下，在他的面前展露你的肉体。

 

你注意到他的目光在你一件一件脱下衣服时变得越来越灼热，最后，当你终于无遮无拦地站在他面前时，他的喉咙里发出咕噜的吞咽声。

 

何其熟悉的目光，你忍不住冷笑。作为没有父母的孤女，漂亮的相貌对你来说不是恩慈而是原罪，让你没少受过浪荡子们的骚扰，而这也养成了你强悍的性格——禽兽只能记住凶悍的语言。

 

他看你的眼神，跟那些试图尾随你的浪荡闲汉别无二致。你不悦地逼视着他，一时间忘了伪装，笑得嘲讽冷漠。

 

直到他伸出爪子轻轻抚摸你的脖颈，你才回过神来，慌忙垂眸低头，重新装出乖顺的样子。

 

他试图拉着你坐到他的膝头：“靠近我一点，别怕，我不会吃了你。”

 

他是不会吃了你，但过一会只怕就会杀了你。你强挤出一个笑，推开他的手：“请让我来取悦您吧。”

 

你在他的两腿间跪了下去，分开浓密的毛发找到那根安静臣服的阳具。即便早有心理准备，你在接触到这个尺寸时还是吃了一惊。

 

你没有想过要和这样的庞然大物打交道，你茫然地张开嘴，但还没碰到这凶器便裹足不前，你哪怕只是凑近了都觉得自己无法吞下它，更遑论咬断了。凶器上腥膻的气味扑鼻而来，虽然你前一夜曾在爱人身上闻过，但当时你心里只有豁出去的决然以及对情郎的爱意，并不觉得恶心，可此时面对这个改变了你命运的山神，你只觉得恶心想吐。

 

你忍不住扭过头去，想到命运把你置于这等砧板上肉的境地，想到从此再不能相守的情郎，又想到没有一人为你的献祭而悲伤，终于忍不住流下泪来。

 

你忽然感觉眼前光线一暗，是棕熊低下头凑近了你，他喷出来的气吐在你的脸上，你慌张地后缩一步，却被他一把搂着腰抱了起来，放在膝盖上。熊掌轻柔地替你擦去泪水，他棕色的眼睛和你对视，语调温和：“唉……算了算了，你做不来就不要勉强。”

 

不，不可以！你必须报复这一切！你心里愤懑却又一阵阵苦涩，哽咽着说：“不，我……我……可以……”你挣扎着要躲开他的手，试图再度跪下去。但他却牢牢地固定住你的腰：“别了吧，看你哭得这样子，我真担心你会一不小心咬断了。”

 

他神色里带着调侃的轻松，显然是故意想要逗你发笑缓和气氛，但你却被这句话恰好戳中了心事，一瞬间却是因为惊慌而不是好笑而硬生生收住了泪水。

 

他见你不再抽噎，又伸出舌头在你脸上轻轻舔过去：“好吧，看来只能换我来取悦你。”

 

熊的舌头上带着细小的倒刺，从你脸上扫过带来粗粝的触感，你脑中一片混乱，顺势被他放倒在一堆皮毛上。

 

熊的舌头从你的脖颈一路向下，在胸口流连，你愣在当场，感受他的舌头和你的乳头追逐的触感，一阵麻痒传来。

 

昨天，他也是这样急切地亲吻你……

 

回忆铺天盖地朝你袭来。

 

情郎偷偷翻进了你的住处，想要最后看你一眼。你听到熟悉的口哨声，把窗户推开了朝他招手。

 

你们相拥而泣，却又怕屋外看守的村民察觉，连哽咽声都要堵在衣角里。

 

最后你对他说：“我只想成为你的新娘……占有我吧，今夜也许是我们最后一次见面。”

 

你在他面前脱去衣服，他生涩但是带着爱意地搂住了你。

 

熊的舌头朝你的下腹部袭去，你猛然回过神来，惊得要推开他的头：“不，别……”山神却眼疾手快固定住了你的手：“别怕，不会伤到你的。”

 

你还来不及说话，他的舌头就触碰到了你最隐秘的部位。

 

花蕊传来电击般的触感，酥痒一瞬间占据了你的脑海，你下意识地尖叫了一声，抓紧了手边的皮毛。

 

那根舌头还在花蕊周围逡巡，把你的门户的皱纹一道道舔开，快感如浪潮一般兜头盖脸朝你打下来，你腰肢酸软，忍不住夹紧了腿，却因为他的脑袋在你双腿之间而根本合不拢，反倒是推得他的舌头长驱直入，一下子冲进幽深的峡谷。

 

你被突入的尖刺摩擦得浑身颤抖起来，呻吟出声：“啊……不要……拔出来！”

 

他在下一刻确实拔了出来，但却表情冰冷。山神露出尖牙逼近你：“你不是处女！”

 

你心里咯噔一下，慌忙看向他，但还沉浸在快感的腰肢却酸软着，你支起手臂时一下子打滑，整个人朝床下摔去——

 

你的脸在撞到地面前一刻轻轻擦过，你被棕熊抓着手臂提了起来，他扭过你的脸，逼着你直视他的目光。

 

然后他慢慢地张开嘴，尖利雪白的牙齿划过你的鼻尖。你本以为会闻到腥臭的气味，但除却酒气和伴随着吐息显而易见的怒意再无其他。

 

没有想到你的计划还没开始就要宣告结束了，你心里一凉，事已至此你反倒认了命，不甘示弱地直视他：“没错，我确实不是，你以为谁都愿意做一头熊的新娘吗！”

 

你的厉声让棕熊愣了一小会儿，旋即他低低地笑起来，忽地伸出舌头在你胸口重重一舔，留下一大滩涎水。“要杀要剐随便你，我诅咒你们！”你心知大限已到，凄然地吼了出来，眼眶也忍不住湿润了。

 

“呵，你倒是胆大，”棕熊冷笑起来，伸出一只爪子指了指他吐出来的那滩涎水，“不是处女也就罢了，但是你刚跟别的男人上床没多久吧？”

 

你顺着他的视线看下去，才发现那一滩涎水里有一丝若隐若现的白浊，饶是你再怎么胆大要强，此刻都不禁红了脸，这确实是你理亏了。

 

你赧颜不语，但棕熊却不肯放过你，他一爪子就把你的双手反剪，再将你拖上自己的膝头，用另一只爪子抬起你的下巴：“想必这人不会是村民，他们不至于蠢到对给山神的贡品下手，这周围也没闹过什么强盗，你要说是被强盗害了绝不可能……而你长得这么漂亮，想来也会有不少喜欢你的男人吧，告诉我，那个人是谁？”

 

他一针见血直中要害，你吓得瑟瑟发抖。

 

你早已将此身投入地狱，但你绝不希望爱人也被牵连！你一想到情郎的脸就忍不住泪盈于睫，但最后一丝坚强迫使你咬住嘴唇拒绝吐出一个字。

 

“你的性格和你的名字一点都不像，”棕熊轻轻抚摸你的脸，明明是爱怜的举动，但配合他说的话却让你毛骨悚然，“不过挺有意思的，就让我看看你能硬气到什么时候吧。”

 

棕熊把你再度推倒在皮毛上，气定神闲地将你的双手牢牢固定，而在此期间你试图踹他脸颊 的努力也被他随意躲开。

 

完了，一切都完了。你面如死灰，但却不肯在敌人面前示弱，猛地闭上眼睛想要阻止眼泪流出来。

 

棕熊把你的双腿分开，讥笑一声：“不好意思看吗？可你明明做过这种事情，没必要害羞了吧。”你被他的话激得怒火中烧，顾不得泪眼，猛地睁眼瞪视他，充盈的泪水顺着你的眼角滑了下来。

 

他把着你的双腿，微笑着靠近你，然后轻轻地舔掉了你眼角的泪水：“真可惜呀，本来还想换我来取悦你的。接下来你就好好承受吧，这是对你的惩罚——当然你也可以尽情地闭上眼睛，把我想象成你的情郎。”

 

你终于无可自控地颤抖起来，而与此同时，棕熊俯下身去，继续了方才的攻城掠地。

 

花蕊被刺激的快感，不知明日的恐惧感，对爱人的愧疚交缠在你的心头，你忍不住仰起头要发出呻吟声，却又在娇喘出口前死死咬住嘴唇，最终只有一声又一声低低的泣音在房间里响起。

 

伴随着你粗重喘息的还有越来越大的水声和抽插声，好奇心和快感战胜了恐惧，你忍不住把眼睛朝身下看去，恰好和棕熊抬起的双眼四目相对，他见你看向他，更加加快了舌头的动作，你清楚地看见他的舌尖在你的花穴间出入，带出一股又一股的透明汁液。

 

与此同时，情欲的浪潮也一浪比一浪高，冲击着你的头脑，你不禁想起了情郎，昨夜的你们虽然彼此相爱，但双方都是雏儿终究比不上这不知修行了几百年的山神，他进入你的时候，其实你痛极了，但是想到即将和他分离却又忍不下心推开他，只能含泪拥抱他，把痛呼消弭在他的肩头。

 

你的呻吟只想留给爱人，而不是这个凌驾于你命运之上的山神，你倔强地一使劲，感觉口腔里霎时间满是血腥味。你被痛觉和快感所刺激，泪水涌了出来，在泪眼间你看到棕熊停了下来，抽出舌头抬起身子靠近你。

 

你顿时感觉到一阵空虚，但棕熊却强硬地掰开了你的下颌，扫视一番后把手指塞了进去：“你倒是真的硬骨头，唉……算了，你要咬就咬我吧。”

 

你狐疑顿起，只觉他这突如其来的柔和必有蹊跷，但恨意驱使你咬了下去。你唇舌触及到皮毛，但却没有一般野兽的膻腥，他身上的气味如同松脂。棕熊轻轻抚摸你的脊背：“做好准备吧，我和你的情郎可不一样。”

 

伴随着这一句话，那原本在你蜜穴入口打转的，你极力想要忽视的硬如烙铁的玩意一下子长驱直入，贯穿了你。

 

你本以为会被疼痛所震撼，但许是刚才的舔弄使你已经心神大乱，你此刻不觉得疼，只有被再度填满的满足感。棕熊的性器进到了比舌头更深的地方，律动起来。

 

他单手扶着你的腰上下起伏，深出浅入。你被进出的抽插刺激得脊背紧绷，但却不自觉地开始配合起他出入的节奏来。

 

他则伸出舌头开始舔你的泪水：“原本我以为他们会给我送一个温顺的女人，但是你这样的也挺有意思的。”

 

他把手指抽了出去，你忍不住长叹一声，他轻轻抚摸你的花蕊，内外一起刺激带来双倍的快感，你尖叫出来，但呻吟过后想到自己竟然成为欲望的俘虏，受折磨你的恶魔所驱动，不由得又流下悲愤的眼泪。

 

他在你耳边低笑：“怎么样？好戏还在后头呢！”说着又是重重一顶，你忽然感觉浑身一震，犹如被一下子投入冰水般刺激，配合着花蕊被持续触摸带来的快感，你迸出了一声尖叫般的呻吟，尾音是连你自己也想不到的甜腻。冰水雷击般的刺激感后，是如细碎浪花拍打的情欲快乐，你下意识地夹紧了腿，牢牢地缠住了棕熊的腰。

 

棕熊探过他的尖嘴吻你，别有深意地笑了：“是这里啊，那我就带你好好领略天堂的乐趣吧。”说着他便扳起你的一条腿架在肩膀上，把你整个人压在床上，紧接着稍稍抽出一截阳具，旋即重重一顶，连续不断地抽动起来。

 

棕熊的每一下都顶在方才给你带来销魂快乐的地方，你脑中一片空白，如同千万只烟花在你眼前升空，把你的思绪炸得七零八落，浑身上下的知觉只余你们紧紧相连的下半身。

 

你早已顾不上咬唇闭嘴，甜蜜的呻吟从你口中逸出，你一声高过一声地尖叫，熊低下头凑到你耳边，似乎说了些什么。你隐约听到几个字眼，但被欲望浪潮冲击的脑海里一直无法把它组成句子，只能任由快感带来的泪水模糊你的视线。

 

你忽而感觉手上一松，山神解开了你的束缚，但你此时完全顾不上推开他或者掐住自己的喉咙，因为一阵又一阵的颠簸让你只想尽快固定住自己，以免被情欲的浪潮卷碎，你胡乱抓了一阵，却抓不到个支撑的地方，最后或许是情迷意乱，又或是在泪眼中棕熊的脸少了几分可憎，你胡乱地抱住了对方的脖子，一口朝他的肩头咬下去。

 

你的背上传来被熊掌抚摸的轻柔触感，如同新生小鸭子的鸭绒那般柔软，山神在你耳畔温柔低语：“不想叫出来的话，就尽情地咬我吧。”

 

你懵懵懂懂地顺从着他的话做了，在连续的抽插中咬紧了他的肩膀，而下身也绞紧了对方，他的每一次抽离都让你不舍，而每一次深入都让你渴求更多。

 

当他终于释放在你的体内时，你已经哭叫得嗓子都哑了，直到被温热的液体射入体内后好一会儿，才明白发生了什么。

 

山神轻柔地抚摸着你的背，偶尔亲一亲你的脸颊，见你的眼神终于移到他的脸上，他朝你笑了一笑：“回过神了？那我们继续吧。”

 

你这才惊恐地意识到，那根横亘在你体内的凶器，虽然已经释放过了一次，但硬度并没有变化。

 

——————————————-——————————

 

紫黑色的阳具反复进出你的蜜穴，你感到下身一阵潮湿，同时尿意也越来越急促逼人。你不看也知道，想必自己涌出的情液早已打湿了两人连接的部位和身下的被褥，而山神要是再这么抽插下去，你很快就会像昨天，前天，以及这些日子来的每一天那样——忍不住最终失禁在床上。

 

第一次失禁的时候你又惊又羞，但山神却像是见到了什么珍宝一般笑着抱紧你，充斥着征服欲的眼里涌上笑意，他一边吻你一边说：“你真是个妙人，是最适合我的新娘。”

 

山神并不阻拦你在洞窟里甚至山峦间游荡，只是你每夜里都会被他反复地操弄，白天不是昏昏欲睡就是腰酸脚软，根本走不了几步。

 

他昼出夜归，每晚都会回来和你睡在同一张床上——更准确地说，不是你睡在他身上就是他压在你身上。

 

他每次回来都会先看看你在做什么，亲亲你的脸颊然后和你一起在那些狐狸兔子们的服侍下用晚饭。

 

被仆人服侍，衣食无忧饭来张口的生活，曾经也是你的梦想之一，如今竟然以这等意想不到的方式实现了，你每每思及自己的处境都不由得苦笑——你如今和那些富户家的太太无异，只不过别人等待回家的丈夫虽说高矮胖瘦不同，但好歹还是个人，而你每天迎接的老爷则是一头用两只后脚走路的棕熊。

 

你最初实在是做不到跪下在门口迎接这操弄你命运的山神，当狐狸们催促你的时候，你索性装睡杵在床上，只留个背影给进门的山神。

 

他却不以为意，而是笑着在床边弯下腰，低头爱怜地摸了摸你的脸颊：“我在门口没看见你，进来一看，你怎么还没醒？”你理直气壮哑着嗓子道：“我腿酸，下不了床。”

 

“那你就别勉强了，饿了吗？我抱你去餐桌吧。”棕熊笑眯眯地一把抱起你，那是你结婚后次日。

 

从那以后你就没有一次候在门口迎接他回来，而棕熊也从不以为忤。

 

山神也再不提起你那个他不知名的情郎，仿佛新婚当夜的怒意从不存在。你一开始诧异于他的心胸，但几天后便渐渐知道，他并不是不在意不报复——而是他把报复的场合选在了床上。

 

他不用鞭子，也不用锁链，药物或者山神的幻术也从不曾被提及。他只是用他的手指，他的舌头，一些小玩具，还有他那根让你恐惧却又让你着迷的性器，一点一点侵蚀你的身体。

 

你和他结婚已经过了数月，对他的感受仍是五味杂陈——最初是恐惧和怨恨，现在则是愤懑和……一丝你不太愿意承认，但在夜晚会表露无遗的期待。

 

你闻到他身上的松脂味时总忍不住想钻进他的怀里，对他的下一步举动说是害怕但更多是期待。你的身体已经被调教得闻到他性器上腥膻的气味就开始湿润，高潮时会忍不住喷出尿来。

 

而每每这个时候，他总会用赞叹地语气箍紧了你的腰，那张威严的面孔里带着兴奋吐出娼寮里妓女也自愧不如的词语：“你真是个好宝贝，水真多，下面也像活嘴一样紧紧地咬着我……来，再用力一点……”

 

而你每到这时都已经失了神，只会又哭又叫地抱紧他——接着换来他更深的挺入和更用力的搂抱。

 

性事过后他总会带着你去洗浴，在发现你留恋山涧的温泉后他便频繁地带你去那里，他会用虎皮把你裹起来，和你走出山洞穿过夜晚的寒风，然后把你放进温泉里，自己也跟着沉下去——每当这时候，你脑海里就只剩下一片喧哗的水声，感受到他的爪子在你体内温柔地搅动，把那些白色的浊液引出来。而你只能紧紧搂住他的脖子害怕沉到水底，他则会一边舔你一边抚摸你，又或者干脆把他那变硬了的性器自然而然地插你体内，给你“按摩”。

 

屈从山神本就让你苦恼，在户外像野兽一样交媾更让你又气又羞说不出话来，但每当他的舌头舔进你的蜜穴，你的义正言辞就全抛到九霄云外，只能颤抖着哀求他：“快点，快一点做……”

 

“真是贪心啊，刚才不是已经做过两次了吗？”他的耳朵蹭着你的脸颊，笑着轻咬你的肩胛，然后在你难为情的呜咽中用力地一挺腰将你填满。

 

说起来实在是难为情，你在最初的一个月里，私处几乎没有一刻不是红肿着的——过多的性事没有给你的身体恢复的间隙。

 

山神总是会在你跨坐在他身上的时候，带着别有深意的笑说道：“你现在就像是庙里的菩萨，让我做你的莲台吧。”然后他会像品鉴珍宝一样轻轻抚摸着你那被剃光了体毛的，被过分怜爱而红肿的私处，不断向上挺腰并淫邪地笑着：“你看，这不就是现成的红莲吗？多么像莲花的花瓣啊。度化我吧，慈悲的神女……”

 

你的体毛不翼而飞也是拜他所赐。新婚当夜你被他压在床上折腾了一宿，天明时他才抽出来，你在泪眼朦胧中看到你原本坐的地方——他的腿根，积了一大滩半透明的情液，并且还随着他拔出来的动作，有一丝一缕的白浊从你的蜜穴中滑出。

 

他用惊艳的眼神看着你：“你有这样一件好宝贝，真是太棒了……不要把它掩藏在森林里……”说着他离开了你，再回来时手里多了一把锃亮的小刀。

 

“终于要算账了吗？”当时你虚弱地躺在床上，尽力朝他吐出最后的嘲讽。“什么算账？这是对美玉的雕琢呀。”他分开了你两条腿，在你无力的挣扎中手起刀落几下就剃光了你的体毛。

 

因此，每当他把你压在等同于镜子的大块水晶前，你总能清晰地看到他进入你的每一个细节，他的龟头怎样缓缓顶开你的蜜穴；每一根青筋如何摩擦着沾染上你不断溢出的情液，并且那些白浊和汁水如何顺着你们俩的连接处滴落在地面上……

 

你想你现在多半已经是个最渴望男人的娼妓，比起花街的游女还要饥渴，因为你哪怕闭上眼睛，也能只通过下体的感观在心里描绘出他阳具上的每一根青筋。

 

你被高潮和来自身后的冲击顶得忍不住仰起头，你感受到他扶在你腰侧的手掌上移，抚摸着你的脖颈，并把你的脑袋微微朝后扭。你顺着棕熊的力道转头，闭着眼睛感受嘴唇上传来的熟稔的触感——他的舌头在你的唇齿间打转。

 

你张开了嘴，任由他吮吸你的唇，因为接连不断的顶弄而忍不住喘着粗气。你忽然感觉到嘴唇一痛，有血腥气冲进你的口腔。你睁开眼睛，看到棕熊歉意的脸：“我没掌握好，牙齿划伤了你，我去给你拿药。”他说着就要抽离，而你的身体却自觉主动地觉得不舍，紧紧地含着不放，他低下头轻轻地抚摸你的背，语气劝慰：“好啦，我马上就回来。”说着便是急速地一抽。

 

结果你下腹的尿液因为这急退再也忍不住，一下子喷了出来。淡黄色的尿水打湿了你的腿根，他的毛发，以及已经在先前的交合中被打湿的铺在床上的皮毛。

 

你倒在床上大口地喘气，嘴角里有血腥气，鼻腔间满是尿骚、情液和精液的腥气。

 

“我们去洗个澡，你待会好好睡吧。”棕熊怜爱地把你抱起来，朝外走去。

 

当你迷迷糊糊地重新回到干净温暖的床上，躺在他毛绒绒的胸膛上时，你模模糊糊似乎听到了几句：“我要出去……几天后……回来……”但你实在是太累了，想说的话也变成了几声支吾，然后你就把脸埋在了那有着松脂气温的胸膛里睡着了。

 

第二天你再度醒来，棕熊果然已经不见了，只有你被严严实实地裹在一堆让你热得出汗的皮毛里，甚至连脖颈都没给风作乱的间隙。

 

你在屋内呆坐了半日，用过了午饭后才觉得体力恢复了一点，决定出去走走。和往常一样，那些作为仆从的狸猫狐狸并不阻拦你，但一直保持在你身后两步的距离，紧紧地跟着你。

 

你走到了洞口，远远地看着山道下有一大群人马扛着箱笼正在朝山洞走来。等这群人走近，你才看清领头的不是别人，正是当初一脸严肃，劝你“大局为重”拍板宣布把你献祭给山神的村长。你见其他人手里提着的像是礼盒，四处张望，这才发现山野间的桃花已经是云蒸霞蔚，一派绚烂的粉红了。你不禁有些恍惚，你被送给山神时还是深秋，这一转眼竟然已经是初春了，想必这些人是来祈求山神保佑今年的收成风调雨顺的，但你恨极了这些村民，不想和他们打交道，扭头就走。

 

“请留步！”村长急切的声音在你背后响起，你踟蹰了一会儿，还是回过头去：“有什么事吗？”

 

“我们是来祈求山神赐福的，请问山神在吗？”村长的神情毕恭毕敬，全无当日对你的盛气凌人。你下意识想说“他不在”，但一眼扫过后却看到队伍里有许多高壮的男丁，带着一种贪婪的神色看着你，这眼神你熟悉至极，是浪荡子们窥视在田间劳作的你时的眼神，你不觉有几分害怕，说出口的话也成了：“他还在安睡，但是我可以代为转告。”

 

“这样啊……”村长的脸上闪过一丝失望和不屑，但旋即又被谄媚的笑取代，“那么还请夫人转告山神，请山神收下我们的心意并为我们祈福。”

 

你虽然恶心村长的前倨后恭，但好些村民肆无忌惮扫量你的眼神更让你难受，你点了点头，旋即转身就走，狐狸和狼们一部分接过村民递上的物品，一部分则跟着你往回走。

 

你甫一转身，就听到背后响起嘁嘁喳喳的议论声，有一句话清晰地飘进你的耳朵里：“好大的架子，不就是被熊操了吗？”

 

你面色一沉，气血上脑，猛然回头，盯着那群村民，再度缓缓地走了出来。你的目光如刀，狠狠地扫过那些带着还来不及掩饰好调戏、窥视、鄙夷神情的村民。

 

你感觉胸腔里气血翻涌，冷笑道：“诸位最好小声一点，不要打扰了山神大人的午睡，不然山神大人可是会降罪的。”

 

说罢你再也不看他们，朝洞中大步走去。

 

但是一边走，你的眼泪却一边流了下来。你分明看得清楚，刚才议论的村民里，还有好几个是往日对你和善的叔伯兄弟们。

 

你明明裹得严严实实，但他们的目光却如同刀子，仿佛要透过层层叠叠的冬衣把你备受折磨的身体扒出来围观审判。

 

你感觉本来就酸胀的两腿间越发如同灌了铅，再也走不动，跌跌撞撞向前几步，噗通一声跪倒在床边。

 

你的脸埋在皮毛里，鼻腔里传来熟悉的，他身上的松脂味。

 

你带着眼泪，迷迷糊糊间又睡着了。

 

山神这次外出的时间格外的长，直到第七天还没有回来，你从未和他分别过那么久，夜里独寝的时候，竟然有点渴望起那一双会牢牢搂住你的胳膊，和炙热温暖的胸膛来。

 

在第八天的早上，你沉默地一个人吃完了早饭。狐狸见你神色郁郁不乐，对你说山后的桃花和樱花已经开到最盛，又说山涧的温泉被打扫得很干净。

 

你知道他们是成日里看你闷闷不乐，怕你憋出事来，于是就敷衍地笑了一笑，朝洞外走去。你信步走到一处平台上，山神有些时候会抱着你来这里一起看夜空中的星星，同时和你在野外交合。

 

你忽然听到一阵热闹的喧嚣声，四处张望，在远处看见山道上有一队举行婚礼的新人和宾客。

 

他们从你的斜下方走过，你却忍不住惊呼出声。

 

带着角隐的新娘你看不清脸，但穿着黑色羽织的新郎你却熟悉极了——不是别人，正是你一直爱着，期盼可以和他生同衾死同穴的情郎。

 

震惊过后是愤怒，你不顾一切想要冲下去问这是怎么一回事，你和他分别还不到半年！

 

但你的脚步却在看到他的举动时硬生生收住了。新娘似乎是踩着了树枝，脚下一滑，整个人朝前倒去，情郎眼疾手快地一把抓住了对方的手臂，将新娘扶起来。他的表情只有客气，虽然问着“你没事吧”却没有几分担心，只是皱着眉头。

 

你熟悉他的神情，这是他面对不乐意又不得不去做的事情时的表现。

 

你突然想起来，他是个孝顺的好儿子，也是个会考虑家里姐妹感受的好兄弟。

 

你熟悉他母亲和姐妹的性格脾气喜好，他们想必对他说过诸如此类的话：“你总要把这家传承下去。”、“难道你要挂念已经成为别人老婆的女人一辈子吗？”、“我看不到孙子就合不上眼睛！”

 

是的，即便你此时此刻冲出去质问他，又能怎么样呢？你已经是山神的祭品，永远为他享用无法逃脱，而情郎的肩膀上又有一大家子的责任，难道他能不顾母亲和姊妹，甚至不顾这个新娘和岳家，和你私奔吗？

 

那只怕不用等山神出手，恐惧山神降罪的村民就会先抓住你们，把情郎打死，然后把你五花大绑交还给棕熊。

 

自从你那夜被山神牵起手开始，你们之间就再无可能。之前心底隐秘的希望，不过是你的自欺欺人。

 

你捂着脸呜咽出声，队伍越走越远，穿着白无垢的新娘和身着玄色羽织的新郎，像一对翻飞翩跹的蝴蝶，渐渐消弭在山间的新绿中。

 

你哭得声噎气堵，瘫在地上。

 

忽然有一双手轻轻把你扶了起来。你垂眸，看到熟悉的爪子，他把你抱起来，擦去你的眼泪：“怎么了？我听到狐狸说你在这里，遇到什么伤心事了？是因为前几天的村民吗？我会替你教训他们的。”

 

你哭得说不出话，一抽一抽地呼吸，他轻轻地拍着你的背，替你顺气：“别哭了，别把那些话放在心上。”

 

他把你抱到泉水边，替你擦脸。你倒在他怀里，感受到熟悉的松脂气味，心情稍定，却又想起情郎远去的身影和他带着青草气息的怀抱。

 

你面对山神关切的追问，五味杂陈却一个字也说不出来，你憎恶他改变了你的命运，但和他久别重逢时却又被对方的温柔所打动，你的千言万语哽在喉咙里，只剩下一声屈服于命运的请求：“操我。”

 

你呜咽着伸手探向对方的小腹，引逗那根带你坠入深渊的性器。不管你是否乐意，从今以后这都是唯一能合法进出你身体的玩意了。

 

你脑海里名为坚持和抗争的弦在这一刻断裂。你从方才被他抱起的那一刻就意识到，你面对久违数日的他的怀抱竟然有一种莫名的安心感，而当你抚摸他的性器时，感受到的也不再是厌恶，而是羞涩和兴奋。

 

你已经被山神改变了，再也没有回头的可能。过度的性爱把你改造成了交合的祭品。

 

你面对山神震惊和困惑的表情，怅然笑道：“你赢了，我认输。”你已经失去了生活的村落和昔日的生活，连爱人都撒手走向自己的新生活了。

 

山神的脸上却没有往日里渴求的神色，而是怜惜地擦了擦你的脸，但语气里却有一丝难掩的得意：“怎么突然说这个？”

 

你闭上眼睛：“你不是都知道吗？从此以后我会一心一意地侍奉你，只属于你。”

 

“好啦，我们回去再说这个好不好？”山神像劝孩子一样把你抱起来，朝洞内走去。你却从他的眼尾嘴角里捕捉到了征服的畅快上扬弧度。

 

你感受到他的性器在你的抚摸下已经硬了起来，此时正硬邦邦地顶着你的臀缝。你用破罐子破摔的语气发泄地说：“你不是也很想做吗？别问了，你赢了。”说着又伸手摸他。

 

山神把你放在床上，压制你不安乱动的手臂，拂去你头上的灰尘，但是他的下体却下意识地顶在你的两腿之间。他伸出舌头舔掉你的眼泪：“别闹，现在可是春天呢。虽然我是有些想你了，但是你先告诉我是谁给你气受了，我这才好帮你教训他们。”

 

你如何能说得出来，方才那一幕如同尖锐的刀，一笔一划地刻着你的心口，让你鲜血淋漓。你闭了眼，主动凑上头去吻山神，双腿自觉主动地夹紧了。

你认了命，半是哀求半是催促：“我想你了。” 

山神再也忍不住，喘着粗气直接掀开了你和服的下摆，把性器对准了你无遮无拦的，已经因为他的气息而兴奋的蜜穴。

 

他硕大龟头像往日那样顶开你神秘的缝隙，熟悉的快乐使你大张双腿，连脚趾头都蜷起了，你不自觉地弓起了背，喃喃道：“快一点……”你渴求他的青筋尽快摩过使你失神的那一点。山神舔着你的脸，开始狂热地躁动起来，你的身体也顺应着熟悉的节拍，开始颤抖和流水。

 

你感受到他的胸腔里传来有力的心跳，火热的臂膀搂住了你。两人摩擦的地方带来热辣的快感，但你的心却一点一点地冷下去。

 

你还有何种选择呢？无法再被人类接纳的你，从今往后的人生只剩下一条显而易见的道路：依附这个改变了你命运的山神，这个被称之为你丈夫的男人，生活下去。

 

你所梦想的生活，你的爱恋，那些关于家庭的幻梦都离你而去，你眼里迸出泪来。

 

脸颊传来温柔的舔舐，有一件冰凉的东西扣在你手上，你睁开眼睛，看到了一枚手镯被推到你的手腕上，镯体是一只弯曲的百合花。“喜欢这个小礼物吗？”山神和你对视，他的眸子里带着情欲，征服欲，和一丝怜惜，“我觉得这和你再适合不过。” 镯子缠丝炸珠，工艺繁琐，一看便是价格不菲，但此时在你模糊的泪眼中，竟觉得这玩意有些像锁链上的铁环。 山神正灼灼地注视着你：“给我生一窝小熊好不好？”

 

这就是天命吧，无可挣脱也无从改变。你在快感中含着泪点了头。

 

\---------fin---------------------------


End file.
